Double Whammy (Ale Version)
At an amusement park, Sniffles manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Ale, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Sniffles, taking offense to this, simply pulls off Handy's signature look and leaves. Ale then hears the humming sound of the plane ride and ducks for cover. She then believes that enemy planes are going to attack her, causing her to flip out. She gets in Hippy's plane, slits his throat with his Bowie knife, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. She jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in Nutty's plane, crushing him. She rips the propeller off her plane and heads toward Xinx's plane. She/he tries to escape, but she whacks her/him in the head with the propeller, causing her/his eyes to fly out of their sockets. Her/his eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of her/his head, along with her/his skeleton and organs. Ale laughs and parachutes off the ride. Trippy, seeing the damage she's done, screams in terror and Ale comes out of her trance. She notices what she's done in stunned silence. Clearly bothered by what happened, she decides to see a therapist, Goofy (who is wearing a fake beard), for help. Dr. Goofy shows him some inkblot cards to let Ale tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind her of war, weapons, and explosions, causing her to begin flipping out. Luckily, Goofy dumps the water in a fishbowl on her, breaking Ale's trance. He and Ale sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Ale is pleased with the results and, thinking she is cured, she heads back to the park. She sees Superspeed shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but she tries the exercise and calms down. She then sees what she thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm her down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Meaty decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Ale is while she's meditating and smells the smoke, causing her to lose focus. She looks over and sees Meaty drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Ale to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes her flip out again. She runs up to Meaty and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Meaty is choking on the bad taste, Ale kills Superspeed by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow she stole from Superspeed at Meaty. The stick hits Meaty in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Ale goes back to Goofy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Goofy gives her a stress toy to squeeze if she ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking she's cured again, Ale goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Cheesy comes along, gives Ale a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Ale begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Ale squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Ale to fall to the ground. When she gets back up, she flips out all over again. Cheesy tries to get away, but Ale grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Ale then squirts tons of water in Cheesy's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Eventually, Cheesy's head pops which snaps Ale out of his trance. Back in therapy, Ale is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to her. Goofy then tries to use hypnotism on Ale, causing her to fall asleep so that she can find her happy place. In her dream, Ale walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. She then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Ale's dream world,s he wakes up and sees that Goofy started acting like a chicken. Ale goes home and sleeps. In her dream, she is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in his stomach. Suddenly, Evil Ale's arm comes out of the wound and Ale wakes up from the nightmare with her room torn up. Ale goes to the bathroom, washes her face and takes a lot pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, the evil Ale is there as a seperate being and tackles him to the ground. Evil Ale begins aggressively attacking Good Ale, putting Good Ale on the defensive. She is able to put some space between them when Evil Ale gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Evil Ale takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Good Ale as she tries to phone for help. Good Ale uses an umbrella to disarm Evil Ale and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Evil Ale then chases Good Ale into a work room where Evil Ale, mistaking a stapler for a gun, fires staples, mistaking them for bullets. Good Ale finds another stapler and starts firing back. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Evil Ale kicks Good Ale away, leaving Good Ale bleeding and hurtling towards the umbrella, while she loads the staples into his stapler. Evil Ale shoots at Good Ale, who opens the umbrella in an attempt at making a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Evil Ale thinks she's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal Good Ale is gone. Good Ale runs into her garage, hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as she does so. Good Ale thinks all is well until Evil Ale pops up behind her in the backseat and begins to strangle her, causing Good Ale to swerve all over the road. We go back to the scene where Fuddles and Mia are coming out of the closet, when Ale's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them. Good Ale drives forward again and we see Fuddles and Mia's bodies crushed in the closet. Evil Ale begins trying to tear off one of Good Ale's ears, so Good Ale intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is totaled and both Alies fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drumset, Good Ale punches Evil Ale across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four woodwind instruments to fall and hit her on the head. Fuzzy, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around her because he listens to music on a set of headphones. And Fuzzy gets a cut as a result. Evil Ale launches the woodwind instruments at Good Ale, mistaking a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Good Ale deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and impale Liftelle and Shiftette's chests like a achery arrow. Evil Ale then charges at Good Ale with a guitar, mistaking it for a club. Good Ale throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Ale in the back of the head, knocking her out. And Fuzzy puts the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking she's won, Good Ale walks away when she trips a wire that sends a piano crashing down on her. Good Ale wakes up to find herself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Evil Ale then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Good Ale. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but at one point when the light comes on, Good Ale is gone. She appears behind Evil Ale and punches her, but he is soon subdued when Evil Ale holds a knife to her neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Good Ale's reflection can be seen holding a knife to her own neck. Ale then thinks back and realizes that everything she's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of her struggles and actions were just her fighting herself. Ale stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Evil Ale to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Evil Ale is able to take the knife from Good Ale. Evil Ale manages to begin punching Good Ale, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Evil Ale opens his door to reveal clones of herself. Surprised, Good Ale does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Ale emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. She walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where she finds she has no injuries. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud noise, but Ale doesn't go insane. Realizing that she's finally cured of her post-traumatic stress disorder, Ale triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, she immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Goofy who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images